Family reunion
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: I have always seen Hook as being a loving brother even before seeing Liam. this is something i thought of featuring a sister who though she would never see her brother again. (I own nothing except Hooks sister) reviews are welcome xxx


I thought of this before the premiere of 3x17. Fell in love with the episode "the jolly roger" but this is set some time before. Not sure when. Enjoy xxx

As belle was dusting off the old antique objects littering the shelves of her beloved's store. She was humming quietly to herself and didn't notice the shops bell ring. She carried on dusting until she heard a voice from the public area of the shop.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? The sign said this place was open"

Belle quickly snapped out of her dusting and rubbed her hands against her apron to try and make herself presentable. She stepped through the curtain and smiled at the perspective customer.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, can I...?" Belle stopped speaking as the stranger turned round and her face was revealed. Belle was sure she had seen her before. There was something familiar about her black hair and her sharp jaw line. There was no denying this woman was nothing short of stunning. She was tall, slim, blue eyes that could light up a street and she stood with a great sense of confidence. This reminded bell a little bit of Emma. The way she was dressed also had a hand in that. The stranger was completely leather bound like some sort of biker. The woman flashed a white smile as the small brunette behind the counter and stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need some sort of help" The woman asked with some sort of caution. Belle shot a questioning look.

"What can I help you with?" Belle asked with curiosity as the woman rested her hands on the counter and faced downwards. As if she was bracing herself for what she was about to say.

"I have no family left. I lost my parents and both my brothers before this curse hit and I was wondering if there was anything of theirs that might have been swept up and landed in this shop" the woman finished her brief story and looked up at Belle with hope in her eyes. Belle being who she was never could refuse the chance to help another. However she knew that anyone who died in the enchanted forest would have no belongings in this shop. Nevertheless, Belle could at least help this woman. She glanced back at the stranger and smiled her comforting smile

"Please come through" Belle said gesturing towards the pulled back curtain. The woman stepped around the curtain and looked at belle.

"Thank you, miss..." Said the stranger who obviously wished to thank her properly

"Belle" replied the brunette offering her hand. The taller stranger offered the opposite hand and placed it in Belle's

"Thank you Belle, I'm Vivian" the stranger stated before both women headed to the back of the shop.

...

"Is there anything about your family that might help us, Vivian?" Belle inquired over her shoulder to the raven haired woman in the opposite corner.

"My mother was a siren and my father was a sailor. They met when my father's crew captured my mother without his permission. The crew injured my mother so my father forced them over board and he nursed my mother back to health." By now belle was intrigued by the story and wished for Vivian to continue so both women set aside their looking for a moment...

" They ended up falling in love and they eventually had my brothers and me, we sailed the seas for a few years but both my parents decided to raise their children in a less wet environment so they we sailed back to my father's home where we stayed for a long time. However, as we grew up, my brothers grew bored of the land and wished to return to the sea, so they both became navel officers for the king. I stayed behind even though I wanted to go with them but both my parents were sick and eventually passed away. I was distraught and tried to contact my brothers but news reached me that they were dead. Their ship had been commandeered by pirates and they were never heard from again." Vivian struggled to finish as her voice was wavering and tears were forming in her eyes. Belle wrapped her arms around the raven woman as she continued to weep. Belle brought herself pack and placed her hand on the side of Vivian's face.

"I'm so sorry Vivian, no one should have to go through that" Belle offered her condolences and Vivian attempted to laugh off her anguish.

"Thank you Belle" Vivian said squeezing Belle's other hand and began to stand up indicating that she wished to keep looking. Both women shook off the emotion and continued to look. Belle rumedged through some antique jewellery until something caught her eye. It was a silver medallion on a long silver chain. She held it up to the light and wiped off the dust with her fingers. She knew that she had seen this before but she couldn't place where. After a second of thinking, it struck her. This belonged to Hook. She had seen it when he arrived in her cell and tried to trick her in to giving him information about Rumple. Come to think of it, it was the last thing she saw before the bastard bashed her over the head with that bloody hook of his. She stared down at the medallion and shook her head. The pendant was quite beautiful. It was the size of a tomato and was engraved with the image of a marvellous vessel. It was something that Hook as probably stolen on his travels. Belle was just about to set it down and continue her search but she did not realise Vivian was stood right begin her eyeing the medallion with complete shock.

"Do you recognise this?" Belle inquired. Vivian looked up at her and beamed.

"This was my fathers. It belonged to him but he then gave it to my mother who then passed it on to my brothers before they joined the navy" Vivian began to giggle like a school girl and clasped her hands over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes again. As Vivian picked up the pendant and began to inspect it further, Belle began to think to herself again. How had Hook managed to get this? Unless he was the pirate who commandeered the navel ship. Did that mean he was responsible for the death of Vivian's brothers? This didn't bare thinking about. What would Vivian do if she knew that Hook was here? Would she seek revenge? Questions were spinning round and round in her head until something hit her like the impact of being slapped in the face.

Since the trek to neverland, things had been revealed to the town about Hook that no one knew. He had a brother who he lost at the hands of pan. That he was a navy soldier. That deep down he was an honourable man. How else would he have got that medallion unless it had been given to him.

Belle sat in her chair to save herself falling over. The realisation was overwhelming. Vivian noticed this and instantly stepped to her new friends' side.

"Belle, what's wrong?" she asked as Belle looked up at her.

"Vivian, what's your last name?" Belle inquired with as much composure that she should manage.

"Jones, Why" Vivian asked with a sense of caution which caused Belle to smile and shake her head in disbelieve. She stared at Vivian again and couldn't believe she didn't see t before. The blue eyes, the black hair and the chiselled jaw were now instant giveaways. Not to mention the similar sounding names

"One of your brothers wasn't named Killian was he?" Belle said grinning. Vivian lost all caution and stared blankly.

"How did you know that" She spoke just over a whisper as she was now extremely scared. Belle stood and grasped her new friend by her leather bound shoulders.

"Your brother's ship wasn't commandeered by pirates. I mean it was but it's not what you think happened" Belle reviewed what she had just said and realised that she wasn't making sense. So she decided that it was best to show her.

...

By the time they reached the pier, Vivian was getting edgy and rightly so. But Belle continued to drag her by the arm to their destination. As soon as Belle spied her target, she turned back to her captive and spun her around so she could not see anything.

"Belle, what is going on? Why have you brought me here and what do you mean my brothers ship wasn't commandeered by pirates" but belle threw her head back and grinned before answering.

"The pirate who commandeered your brothers' ship was your brother" Belle blurted out in complete euphoria. But Vivian's face showed that she was not convinced and still completely confused.

"Belle this is getting painful. I told you my brothers are dead"

"No you said you never heard from them again. The jewel of the realms was named the Jolly Roger and its captain was Killian Jones" Belle saw her friends' seriousness begin to fade and replaced with worry and fear. Belle couldn't blame her for refusing to believe her. She knew how difficult it was to hear about lost loved ones

"If what you're saying is true, prove it" Vivian said bluntly. Belle grinned again and brought her face close to her friends.

"Turn around" Belle whispered. Vivian complied with slow movements but eventually saw what Belle wanted her to see. Belle came to the side of her to see her face. Vivian stood and stared at the sight before her. It was her brother. Killian. Alive and well. And Belle was right. He was a pirate. The famous Capitan she had heard so much about. She never thought that the legend was really her brother. But right now she couldn't care less.

Vivian's eyes were as wide as they would go when she was him teaching a young boy how to use a sword. It was a beautiful sight. She didn't know who this boy was but she knew that he was enjoying her brother. She faced Belle unable to clear her face or to stop the tears streaming down her face. Belle began to laugh and jerked her head in Hooks direction. Vivian didn't need telling twice. She walked towards the pair until her footsteps became loud enough to attract Hooks Attention. He brought his head up while his hand holding the sword was in mid air. He froze and his playful boyish smile melted away. His Arm then seemed to be made of lead as it fell to his side and the sword dropped to the floor. Hook turned his leather frame completely towards Vivian hand brought his hand up to cover his mouth. Vivian did the same as her face became more soaked with tears as she stepped further. Hook took a few more steps with Belle and Henry remaining silent observing the pair. They were now within touching distance of each other. This helped as Vivian struck her brother across the face with the back of her hand. Then with the other hand. Then with the palm of the first. Hook stood still and didn't fight it. He knew that she had a good reason for this and he was too happy to fight her. Vivian's physical anger faded quickly as she wrapped her arms around her brothers' chest and cried into his jacket. Hook snatched his arms around his sisters shoulders and held on with the strength of a vice. Her cries became louder and louder and Hook began to shed plenty of tears of his own. After a moment they both collapsed to their knees still latching onto each other and continuing to cry.

"I thought you were dead" Was all Vivian managed to get out while continuing to cry. Hook shed more tears and buried his face into his sisters' shoulder in amongst her black hair.

"I'm sorry" was all Hook said as he too was struggling to get his words out due to his own crying as gasping for air. Vivian knew that he truly was sorry and that he would explain but now wasn't the time. For now they would just embrace the sibling they never thought they would see again.

Henry stepped quietly around them and headed towards Belle who was now crying just as hard at the sight before them. She rested her arm on Henry's shoulder and they left the siblings to their reunion.

Continue?

Reviews are always good xxx


End file.
